A Courageous Beginning
'''A Courageous Beginning '''is the first episode of the Mushroom Kingdom TV series Bobsledders 4 Life. Synopsis In the snowy town of Hudwood Bluff, bobsled races are everything. When an unlikely group of friends meet, a powerful new team is forged. Plot The episode begins with a tracking shot of Hudwood Bluff as a voice gives exposition on the town and its winter sports park, the town's major attraction. A montage is shown of the various parts of the park, including the ski/snowboard hill, the ice rink, and the Bobsledding Plaza. The shot of the Bobsledding Plaza holds as two teams slowly walk out of a building and to the bobsledding hills, surrounded by a crowd. The two teams prepare their bobsleds for a race, with an announcer introducing the two teams: the Redder Bobsledders, and the Spectacular Singers. After a count of three, the race begins, and the two teams hit the slopes. The race is very close, but the Redder Bobsledders just barely manage to put out a victory, making them the new "champions of Hudwood Bluff". As three of the Spectacular Singers (Rudolph, Glenn and Carol) reel from this defeat, team captain Peter approaches and demands a meeting in the hangout. At the hangout, Peter berates his associates for costing his team the champion title. When Carol makes a comment that indirectly insults Peter's ego, the latter reaches his breaking point and fires the team. Disheartened, the trio leave the hangout and go into the forest outside the park to think about what they plan to do next. Just as they enter a dark area of the forest, a rustling sound is heard. Carol and Glenn are unsure of what it is, while Rudolph tries to run away but trips, landing just short of a pair of bare feet. He looks up and reflexively screams in terror, but stops himself when he sees a young woman. This woman cheerfully introduces herself as Paulette, and apologises for scaring the trio. The trio introduce themselves in return before explaining their situation, intriguing Paulette, who claims to be a master of bobsledding. The trio are sceptical of this claim, to which Paulette offers to give them proof. The scene changes to show Paulette with a skeleton bobsled in front of the timed course. On the count of three, she rushes into action and jumps in, managing to stay perfectly straight in doing so. She reaches the bottom in record time, amazing the others. When she arrives back at the top of the hill, the quartet are suddenly greeted by the Redder Bobsledders, who are intrigued by the events that just occurred. Wanting to see if one member can make a difference, the leader challenges Rudolph to a bobsled race, which he accepts. The quartet quickly realises that they are not a team, so they go to the hangout to sign up. It is here they run into Arthur and Eve, who recognise Paulette and ask the group what their team name and colour is to be. Rudolph decides that the team should go by the name "Courageous Cobras", and that the team colour will be green. This team name is accepted, and the team is given spare green shirts and helmets to wear during the race while their team uniforms are prepared. And so, the race is on. The teams, on the count of three, start running, with the Redder Bobsledders gaining a sizable lead. However, Paulette has a strategy, and instructs the other Courageous Cobras to lean forward. They do so, which allows them to catch up to, and eventually pass, the Redder Bobsledders. As such, the Cobras win, and are declared the champions of Hudwood Bluff, to their excitement. Meanwhile, Peter happens to catch wind of this, and runs back to the hangout, where a trio of people cloaked in shadow are sitting. Peter declares "Well, gang, it appears that those traitors have started their own team. What's say we show them what for?", and the episode ends. Voice Cast * Honey Lemon - Paulette Harrison * Hafu Evans (archive recordings) - Rudolph Robertson, Narrator * Shary Brown - Carol Chapman * Korgot of Earth - Glenn Goodman * Narmoto of Fire - Arthur J. Kennedy * Gogo Tomago - Eve Knowles * Sprocket - Race Announcer * Luigi Mario - Peter Repoa, Redder Bobsledders Captain Category:Mushroom Kingdom TV Category:Bobsledders 4 Life Category:Bobsledders 4 Life episodes